A la espera
by amsp14
Summary: LEJP. En una noche de luna llena, una pelirroja está... a la espera, pero ¿de qué? o más importante, ¿de quién? One shoot.


_Noche de luna llena…_

**A la espera**

La hermosa pelirroja estaba intentando leer el libro que tenía en su regazo. Su sala común estaba silenciosa y oscura… eso era lo que se encontraba por bajar a leer a esas horas de la noche.

¿Por qué no se había quedado leyendo en su cama? Claro¡no quería despertar a nadie!… aunque nada le impedía cerrar las cortinas de su cama y leer a sus anchas, pero bueno¡siempre existía el peligro de que algo de la claridad de su vela incomodara a sus compañeras de habitación, y ella no podía ser TAN desconsiderada. En fin, que intentaba encontrar todas las respuestas a las posibles preguntas que le podrían hacer respecto a sus razones para estar en la sala común en lugar de en su habitación.

¿Por qué era necesario para ella buscar excusas? Por que definitivamente eran excusas lo que estaba buscando. Nadie en su sano juicio bajaría a leer a una habitación oscura y fría a esas horas de la madrugada, sobre todo por que la chimenea se había apagado algunas horas antes.

Tenía que reconocerlo, la curiosidad y el nerviosismo la estaban matando.

Lo había averiguado unos meses antes. Ella era muy inteligente y perceptiva. Remus Lupin era un licántropo. Esa conclusión explicaba sus salidas constantes "a su casa" para ver a su madre, sus días de enfermedad siempre cuando brillaba la luna llena, su afición a los chocolates (aunque esto no era concluyente…), las cicatrices que cubren su cuerpo después de sus enfermedades, la forma de su bogart en la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras… En fin, que su compañero era un hombre lobo.

A ella no le preocupaba que lo fuera, de hecho lo apreciaba más por hacer el esfuerzo de prepararse a pesar de su condición, sobre todo cuando nadie lo habría culpado por no hacerlo. Lo que la tenía preocupada eran las salidas de los tres amigos de Remus. Ella se había percatado que ellos también parecían trasnochados en la época de las salidas o enfermedades de Lupin; ¿el insomnio los atacaba en luna llena? Eso no era posible¡y menos a los tres a la vez! Definitivamente la respuesta que ella había encontrado era la indicada: ellos salían esas noches.

Había elaborado varias teorías al respecto:

1. Los chicos intentaban averiguar el por qué de las ausencias de Lupin y por lo tanto intentaban encontrarlo.

2. Con Lupin en el colegio, él los habría regañado por escaparse en las noches, así que aprovechaban sus ausencias para hacerlo.

3. Los tres chicos tenían un proyecto que Lupin desconocía, así que aprovechaban su indisposición para llevarlo a cabo.

4. Los jóvenes habían encontrado la manera de acompañar a su amigo.

Lily estaba segura de que los tres chicos sabían lo que le sucedía a Lupin. Si ella que no era su amiga estaba enterada ellos de seguro también lo habían averiguado; quisiera o no tenía que aceptar que Potter y Black eran listos… Eso sin considerar la posibilidad de que Lupin les contara acerca de su condición.

Así que eso la dejaba con tres opciones. Estaba segura que las dos siguientes no eran probables. Lupin los regañaba siempre y ellos no parecían darle importancia a ese hecho, así que no dejarían alguna travesura para sus días de indisposición. Fue así como concluyó que solo le quedaba una posibilidad: los tres jóvenes acompañaban al licántropo.

Había leído mucho del tema. Los licántropos, en noche de luna llena, no distinguían entre amigos y enemigos. Eran peligrosos y no esperaban segundas razones para atacar. Uno de los libros consultados indicaba que su instinto los impulsaba a atacar a los humanos, pues ellos se sentían excluidos de la generalidad. Era una especie de venganza inconsciente.

Eso le había planteado un problema al que hasta hace unos días no había podido darle respuesta¿cómo hacían los tres chicos para que el hombre lobo no los atacara en sus salidas nocturnas? Si los licántropos atacaban a los seres humanos por instinto, ellos debían estar usando algún artificio mágico potente para no exponerse al peligro.

Fue una semana antes que lo averiguó. Ella estaba estudiando en la biblioteca. Nadie se encontraba ya en ese salón y ella, variando su costumbre, se había ubicado en la mesa más apartada; en ese lugar podría estudiar horas sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Llevaba un buen rato sola en la biblioteca cuando escuchó voces entre los libreros que tenía a sus espaldas. No supo como entraron –pues ignoraba la existencia de una capa invisible, bajo la cual cabían perfectamente tres chicos y una rata–, pero cuatro chicos estaban entre los libros…

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-. Flashback .-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

– ¡Anda Wormtail! –dijo la voz de Potter– ¡transfórmate! Mira que tardas más de la cuenta…

Como respuesta escuchó un chillido bastante agudo, y luego…

– Lo siento¡es más difícil cuando el animal es pequeño! –dijo Pettegrew.

– ¿Qué estamos buscando aquí? –dijo Black– este lugar me produce una extraña sensación.

– ¡Es solo una alergia Padfoot! –le respondió Lupin riéndose– pero no te preocupes, no es mortal.

– Muy gracioso –respondió Black entre dientes.

– Ya chicos –dijo Potter poniendo orden entre sus amigos. Luego de un breve silencio, continuó– ¿para qué nos trajiste aquí Moony?

– Creo que Evans sospecha de mi –dijo secamente.

El chico de anteojos había vuelto a ver hacia la mesa que ella siempre utilizaba, era una suerte hubiera elegido otra en esa ocasión…

– ¿Sospecha? –dijo Pettegrew sin comprender– ¿qué cree que hiciste?

– No Wormtail, creo que sospecha que es un licántropo –aclaró Potter.

– Exacto –dijo Lupin.

A unos metros de ellos Lily Evans confirmaba sus sospechas sobre Lupin, que los chicos lo sabían y se aclaraba para ella el secreto de los otros tres chicos.

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-. Fin del flashback .-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

Desde esa noche, Lily había cambiado su manera de ver a ese pequeño grupo de chicos de su casa. Ahora comprendía lo que habían hecho: se habían convertido en animagos para poder acompañar a su amigo. No podía negar que los consideraba bastante irresponsables por correr ese tipo de riesgos, pero no podía dejar de admirar su espíritu de amistad. Incluso podía decir que estaba impactada por lo que habían podido hacer. No era un proceso fácil, o al menos eso había leído, y los tres lo habían conseguido: Prongs, Padfoot y Wormtail…

Antes los había considerado atarantados, sin responsabilidad y sin respeto por las normas. Ahora, el gran sentido de lealtad, compañerismo y amistad que tenían había opacado todas las otras fallas que veía.

Incluso podía decir que Potter le parecía menos arrogante que antes. Ahora que lo había escuchado defenderla…

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-. Flashback .-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

– ¿Estás seguro de que sospecha? –preguntó Black en el tono más serio que Lily le había escuchado nunca– ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

– Creo que sí –dijo Lupin– desde hace unos meses, después de la luna llena, es más amable conmigo que en el resto del mes…

– ¿No será que estás más sensible esos días? –le interrumpió Black.

– ¡No Padfoot! –dijo Lupin– creo que sospecha de mi…

– Bueno, si te trata más amable que en otras ocasiones debe ser por que considera que requieres ese trato –acotó Potter.

– A lo mejor quiere que si te encuentra una noche de luna llena, recuerdes que es amable contigo y no te la comas… –sugirió Pettegrew.

– Moony no se la comería… ¡el que se la quiere comer es Prongs!

Los otros chicos rieron, pero Potter no se escuchó chistar.

– Lo realmente importante –dijo el chico de anteojos cuando sus amigos terminaron de burlarse– es verificar qué es lo que sabe y sobre todo cuánto sabe.

– Lo mejor será aplicarle un _obliviate_ –sugirió Black.

Lily se asustó al escuchar esto, pero se tranquilizó con la siguiente intervención.

– No seas violento Padfoot –dijo el chico Potter– ella es una mujer inteligente. Estoy seguro de que sabe que si Moony está en Hogwarts es por que debe estar aquí. Además, si lo sabe desde hace meses y no ha hecho más que ayudar a nuestro amigo en sus días más duros, no creo que debamos preocuparnos…

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-. Fin del flashback .-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

Hacía un par de días, la pelirroja había tenido una conversación con James Potter. Esto había sido toda una experiencia para ella. Desde que recordaba Potter había intentado conquistarla y sus conversaciones siempre terminaban derivando a las intenciones del moreno. Eso había provocado que la chica evitara hablar con él, aunque no podía negar que lo consideraba tremendamente atractivo, pero voluble. Si no hubiera sido tan mujeriego…

Si ella no hubiera estado en la biblioteca unas noches antes, ese acercamiento del chico de anteojos la habría sorprendido, pero como estaba sobre aviso, sabía que él hablaría con ella para aclarar las cosas.

En un primer momento, Potter había sugerido que Lupin hablara con ella y le dejara claro que Dumbledore tenía conocimiento de su condición y lo apoyaba para que siguiera estudiando. Pero el hombre lobo se rehusó. Nunca había sido cómodo para él abordar el tema y menos con alguien que de antemano no estaba "oficialmente" enterado de su condición. Luego de varios intentos de convencerlo, Potter terminó ofreciéndose a cumplir esa tarea.

A Lily le sorprendió que él hubiera decidido hacerlo. Desde que habían comenzado el curso lectivo, Potter había dejado de invitarla a salir o de intentar acercarse a ella… No era que eso le molestase mucho, la verdad es que era un alivio no ver a Potter acechándola por todo el colegio para pedirle que fuera su pareja la siguiente salida al pueblo mágico. Lo que realmente le molestaba era que al "madurar" había perdido interés en ella… ¿es que un chico maduro no se podía sentir atraído por ella? Le dolería que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, y sobre todo que ese chico en particular fuera James Potter…

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-. Flashback .-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

– Hola Evans¿puedo hablarte? –le había dicho el chico al salir de clase de pociones– solo será un momento –le había asegurado.

Las amigas de Lily se habían codeado unas a las otras, pues todas lo encontraban muy atractivo y les había sorprendido que nuevamente intentara hablar con la pelirroja¿iba a intentar conquistarla otra vez?

– Por supuesto –le contestó la chica– adelántense chicas, yo llegaré al comedor.

A James le había extrañado que la chica aceptara hablar con él tan fácilmente. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio? Al inicio de las clases de ese último año en Hogwarts, Potter había tomado una decisión: lograría que esa pelirroja le diera una oportunidad. Él sabía que eso era difícil, lo había intentado de muchas maneras y ella nunca le había hecho caso¿cómo podía cambiar eso? La respuesta le había llegado de improviso, debía dejar de comportarse como un idiota y ser más serio. Ella parecía gritárselo con cada una de sus reacciones¡le gustaban los chicos formales! Su designación como Premio Anual le había ayudado y ahora a mitad de su sétimo año, sentía que las cosas podrían resultar.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia los pisos superiores.

– Tú dirás –le dijo la chica al notar que él no parecía animarse a hablarle.

– Sí… –dijo el chico– disculpa… –y respirando fuerte comenzó– es que quiero hablarte de Remus…

– ¿Sí? –dijo la chica seriamente– ¿sobre qué?

Ella sabía que ellos querían asegurarse de que no fuera a contarle a nadie acerca de la condición de su amigo.

– Verás, Remus cree que tú… bueno, que… sospechas de su…

– ¿Condición? –acotó la pelirroja– Sí, lo sé.

– ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? –preguntó el chico saliéndose de lo que había planificado decirle.

– Pequeños detalles, algo por aquí, otra cosa por acá… no fue tan difícil.

– ¡Eres sorprendente! –dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja lo miró y por primera vez en su vida le había sonreído. Eso era toda una novedad, nunca Lily Evans le había sonreído a él… tal vez alguna sonrisa de saludo general o una seña facial lejanamente emparentada con una sonrisa, dirigida a ellos por algún punto ganado… pero nunca una verdadera sonrisa.

– Gracias… –dijo acercándose a la ventana que daba a las afueras del colegio.

– El director está enterado de su "condición" –dijo él en voz baja y acercándose a ella.

– Supongo que debe ser así –dijo ella– no sucede nada en esta institución que él ignore.

– Cierto –afirmó él. De pronto se sintió tonto diciéndole todo eso…

La chica notó que Potter había guardado silencio de pronto y lo miró directamente a la cara.

– Dile que no se preocupe. No le contaré a nadie lo que averigüé, él es muy dueño de decirlo a quién le plazca.

– Nunca creí que fueras a decírselo a nadie –dijo él sonrojándose.

Ella le sonrió nuevamente. De hecho ella sabía que Potter le había asegurado a sus amigos que ella no abriría la boca.

– Lo sé –dijo ella.

– ¿Lo sabes?

– Sé que se puede confiar en ti…

James la miró sorprendido y a la vez, esperanzado… tal vez ahora si podría conquistarla… Pero se durmió mucho en sus pensamientos, pues al darse cuenta la chica se alejaba de él diciendo:

– Ten cuidado la noche de luna llena…

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-. Fin del flashback .-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

Después de la conversación con Lily, James estaba preocupado. Él la había mirado realmente sorprendido. Era obvio que ella sabía más de lo que imaginaba el grupo. ¿Sabría que eran animagos ilegales? No sabía la respuesta, la verdad es que ella podía creer que simplemente salían y se protegían, pero lo cierto es que la chica al menos sospechaba que la noche de luna llena, ellos se arriesgaban…

Intentó un par de veces acercarse a hablar con ella, pero la chica siempre le sonreía y eso lo desarmaba. Le correspondía a su sonrisa, la saludaba de lejos y se iba…

Ese mismo día, el primero de luna llena, él se había acercado a ella a la hora del almuerzo, pero no había podido hablarle del tema. Ella había sido muy ágil al preguntarle por las mejores bromas que podía conseguirse en el pueblo mágico y contarle que pensaba enviárselas al prometido de su hermana. Él le había hablado varios minutos del tema, embelesado por los ojos verdes de la pelirroja. Cuando intentó abordar el tema de la luna llena, ella se había disculpado por la hora, ya que tenían clases de Historia de la Magia, y le había recordado que tuviera cuidado esa noche.

Lily Evans no estaba mejor que James. La verdad es que desde una semana atrás, se sentía muy preocupada por Potter. Cada noche de luna llena salía, se convertía en algún animal con cornamenta y se dedicaba a cuidar de un hombre lobo¿no era para preocuparse? No podía evitar pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal, un zarpazo accidental del lobo, una mordida en medio de un escaramuza, el ataque de otros animales del bosque… la lista de las cosas que se le ocurrían no tenía fin.

Esa fue la razón que realmente la hizo bajar a la sala común… tenía que asegurarse de que a Potter no le sucediera nada durante esa aventura nocturna. Por unos instantes había considerado la opción de salir a ver qué sucedía, pero era muy peligroso, pues ella no podía dejar su apariencia humana por una animal y eso la hacía la presa ideal para el licántropo.

Ya llevaba más de una hora ubicada en el sillón que daba a la chimenea. No había encendido el fuego, pues no quería llamar la atención, pero sí se había cobijado bien con algunas mantas que había bajado de su habitación. Poco a poco su preocupación fue dejando lugar al adormecimiento…

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, Black y Pettegrew ingresaron a la sala común. Ambos chicos estaban bastante sucios y se veían muy cansados. Hicieron un poco de ruido al entrar por el retrato de la mujer gorda, así que Lily se despertó un poco sobresaltada.

– ¿Dónde está Potter? –les preguntó a quemarropa.

Los dos la miraban atentamente¿de dónde había salido esa chica? No estaba allí cuando ellos se fueron… ¿estaba preocupada por James? Eso sí era una novedad…

– En la enfermería… –comenzó a decir Black.

Pero la chica no le dio tiempo de terminar su intervención, de un salto se levantó y con un movimiento de su varita convirtió su bata en una túnica. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Lily Evans ya había desaparecido por el retrato, dejando a dos chicos bastante confundidos.

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

La pelirroja corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Cuando se encontraba cerca de la enfermería, chocó con alguien al dar la vuelta en una esquina. El golpe la hizo caer y la persona con la que chocó siguió el mismo camino.

– ¡Evans! –dijo el chico, sorprendido al reconocerla.

– ¡Potter! –le respondió ella– ¿qué haces aquí? Me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería.

Ambos estaban en el piso. El chico tenía un par de vendajes y la chica no pudo evitar verlos. Su mirada debe haber sido muy elocuente pues James se apresuró a aclarar.

– Son solo unos rasguños sin importancia –dijo mostrándolos– ninguna mordida…

– ¡Gracias a Dios!

– ¿Ibas a la enfermería? –preguntó interesado James.

La chica se sonrojó… era muy evidente que a esa hora de la mañana y con lo que había dicho segundos antes iba a ser imposible desmentir esa teoría, así que se limitó a desviar la mirada.

Un curso atrás, James habría aprovechado ese desliz para hacerle ver lo enamorada que estaba de él, le pediría que salieran juntos y hasta le diría la cantidad de hijos que tendrían; pero esta vez la chica no escuchó un solo sonido salir de la garganta del chico.

Lentamente, Lily volvió a ver a su compañero. El chico sonriente y con un hermoso brillo en su mirada simplemente se limitaba a observar cada una de las reacciones de la pelirroja. Poco a poco ella se sintió cómoda con la situación, y a la vez, sonrió.

–Creo que estaba un poco preocupada…

El chico solo asintió. Lentamente, se levantó sin separar su mirada de los ojos verdes de su compañera. Luego, le tendió la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, James se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

– Gracias –susurró.

– Nunca vuelvas a darme un susto igual –susurró ella como respuesta.

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

Hola… este mini fic surgió como un grito de auxilio¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah¡Estoy histérica con el trabajo de la tesis! En fin, que no puedo evitarlo y esto se salió de mi cabeza por medio de mis dedos estresados…

La idea nace de la noción de que Lily había apoyado a Remus. También un poco por que se dice que Lily y James comenzaron a salir en sétimo año. Nunca había escrito de los Merodeadores, en particular por que prefiero escribir de Snape, pero bueno, hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? Espero que les gustara. Este fic está ciento por ciento dedicado a **Sara Fénix Black**, quien siempre escribe de estos personajes y quien (como de costumbre…) revisó el primer borrador de este mini fic.

Espero que me digan qué les pareció…

Ana María


End file.
